The high speed counting of paper money is usually carried out on a CVCS (currency verification, counting and sorting) machine of the type manufactured by Recognition Equipment, Incorporated of Dallas, Texas. This CVCS machine counts and sorts paper money in batches, usually 10,000 notes, binds notes which are fit for recirculation in groups of 100, shreds notes which are unfit for recirculation, and rejects notes which may be defective for a number of reasons. The paper money is fed into the CVCS machine in groups of 100 notes with a header card separating each group of 100 notes. Individual notes may be rejected for several reasons, such as a possible counterfeit, a skewed note entering the machine, a suspected double thickness note, notes fed too close or overlapped, notes which appear to be too long or too short, and notes which do not appear to be of the same denomination as the notes being run through the machine. The machine produces a batch printout sheet and a line of print is produced for each strap of notes where one or more notes are rejected by the machine or where the accepted note count was not 100.
The information on the successive lines of print of the batch printout sheet includes the header card number, the number of notes over or under 100 notes and the number of times notes were rejected, with a code letter identifying the reason for the rejection.
The counting and sorting of the paper money rejected by the CVCS machine must be verified or reconciled and this operation is normally carried out by taking the stack of header cards and rejected notes and manually counting and comparing the notes behind each header card with the printout sheet from the CVCS machine. This operation requires a considerable amount of time and is tedious in that the verifier must carefully follow each line on the printout sheet. After the verification has been made, the rejected notes must again be inspected and counted to separate the notes which are fit for recirculation and those which are unfit. Following this, the fit and the unfit notes must again be counted and strapped in groups of 100 notes. Thus, the verification or reconciliation of the header cards and the rejected notes from the CVCS machine requires several operations and is still subject to errors.